As Internet usage continues to expand, security continues to be a concern. Schemes such as “phishing,” whereby a party attempts to acquire confidential information from a user by masquerading as a trustworthy entity, are becoming commonplace. Other schemes, such as voice phishing (“vishing”), are also becoming common. Malevolent parties have been known to use automated hacking tools for such schemes to target users of a given website. For example, a malevolent party wishing to steal online banking information for a given bank may carefully probe the bank's website, and then subsequently launch an attack, possibly using data obtained through a phishing scheme.